The manufacture of tubing combinations for hydraulic fluids, such as required in building brake fluid systems for vehicles and for the fabrication of similar apparatus often requires especially difficult preparations for perfect, compact and permanent combinations, this necessitates a high manufacturing and installation expense.
This matters particularly for soldering and also for tubing combinations fabricated by means of magnetic reshaping techniques if the telescopic parts to be joined with each other are smoothly tapering tubes. For a reliably secure and tight combination, the telescopic parts must have smoothly meshing tubes that not only have a comparatively large wall thickness to avoid tearing due to combined vibrations and mechanical burdens; the meshing tubes must also have a sufficient axial overlapping to avoid such a fate due to the combined axial strain and pressure demands.